A New Family, A New Life
by ILoveJasperHale732
Summary: A Twilight fangirl me! gets in a car accident, and she gets broght in to a new family *cough*CULLEN*cough*
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is an idea I thought of a couple of days ago. That's it. Bye bye!_

CHAPTER ONE

"Okay kids, we're almost there." My dad said. We were moving to Forks, Washington. Every Twilight fan's dream. I was so excited. My older brother Nick wasn't. He just couldn't stand the series. I was silently reading Twilight, really just skimming through my favorite parts, when something happened. My mom gasped. "Oh!" A truck, a drunk driver, I supposed, was speeding on the wrong lane. Coming straight at us! Then, the two vehicles collided. The glass shattered. Everyone screamed. It was completely and utterly terrifying. Our van swerved sharply to the left. My left arm rammed into my window, then there was a lot of pain. The van finally came to a stop. I was the only one conscious. The rest of my family was out cold. I used my unharmed arm and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I dialed the numbers quickly; 9,1,1. My arm had a sharp pain. I looked down at it. There were pieces of broken glass in my arm. There was a lot of blood. Someone answered my call. "Forks Police Department, chief Swan speaking." chief Swan? Forks? That was just like..... Twilight. "Yes. Hello. I was sitting in my parent's car, and then there was a bad accident. My family is out cold and I need help." "Okay, okay. Where are you at?" chief Swan asked. I looked at my surroundings. " I am right by the Forks sign." I told him. "Okay, I'll send a police car and an ambulance out there right away. Just sit tight, miss." I smiled. "Thank you so much." And that was it. Was it just a coincidence that the chief of police in Forks was Charlie Swan? Come _on_, what were the odds of that? Moments later, the authorities came. I got out of the van. My family were on stretchers. "Are my parents and brother gonna be okay?" I asked one of the workers. "Well, they may be in the hospital for a while. Their injuries look pretty bad." I let out a soft gasp. I fell to the ground, and everything blacked out.

_Okay, that's chapter one! Ill update soon, tomorrow probably. Don't worry, the Cullens will come in next chapter! Bye!_

_~ILJH732 ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Allright, Chapter TWOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

CHAPTER TWO

I fluttered my eyes. Uh, I was in the hospital. A nurse walked up and smiled. "Do you need anything right now, miss? The doctor will be here shortly." I shook my head. "No thank you. I'm fine." I assured. My family were asleep in the beds next to me. I sat there thinking about the Cullens, waiting for the doctor. After 15 minutes or so, the doors opened. I looked at him in awe. Either I was hallucinating or that was Carlisle Cullen. "Hello, Emily. How are you feeling?" He asked. "I'm all right. There's just glass in my arm. Are you Carlisle Cullen?" I blurted the last sentence out quickly. He looked a little shocked. "Yes. How did you know who I was?" I thought on how to word this delicately. "There was a book with people just like you in it. One of the characters reminded me of you." Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I see. Do you have anyone in your family that could take care of you at the moment?" He asked. I sulked. "No. I don't have any family left." Carlisle frowned. "I'm sorry. You are free to stay with us for a while. After I get this glass out of your arm, you can come home with me. Now let's get started, shall we?" Now he was silent. So was I. After the procedure was said and done, Carlisle told me to get into his black Mercedes. The ride to his house was quiet. When we got out of the car, I was stunned. The house was beautiful. "You have a beautiful house. Did Esme do all of this?" Carlisle smiled, probably because I mentioned his wife. "Yes. Was she in this book too?" He asked me, curious. I nodded.We walked in the door. My eyes widened at the sight of the other Cullens. "Hello, everyone. This is Emily. She will be staying here for a while. Would you like to introduce yourself, Emily?" Carlisle stated to them. "OK." I said. I walked up to Esme. "Hello, Esme. I love your home. It's so beautiful." "Oh, well thank you, dear. I will treat you like one of my own." Next was Edward. "Hi, Edward. It's great to meet you." He smiled a smile that could only be described as the 'crooked smile' from Twilight. "Hi, Emily. You'll be like the tiny, annoying sister I do have." He glanced at Alice. She giggled. Then Bella. "H-e-l-l-o Bells. Are you still Bella Barbie? Just wondering." She laughed. "Well, now I have another sister. Welcome to the family." Now Emmett. "Hey, Emmett. I'm not that girly. I love sports and video games. I have a feeling those are some of your favorites. Plus, now I feel really short." Emmett had a goofy grin on his face. "WOO! A sister that likes boy stuff! Now that is a first." Now the one I was really regretting. Rosalie.(DUN, DUN, DUUUUUNNNN!!!) "Hello Rosalie." Rose did something that was kind of a smile. "Hi." Wow, what an amazing greeting. Now, Alice and Jasper. First Alice. "Hi, Alice. Hmmmm, how do I put this delicately..... I... kinda like clothes... and shoes." "YOU LIKE SHOPPING??!?!?!?!!?" Alice screamed, practically shaking the house. I slowly nodded. "Yes! Someone to go shopping with me." Next Jasper. I was nervous, but excited. Suddenly, I was calm. I glared at him. He chuckled lightly. I sat down on the couch next to him "Hi Jasper." I held out my hand. He didn't shake it. Instead, he backed away. "I'm sorry." I apologized. "I forgot this was kinda difficult for you. I completely understand." Aw, crap.I just told them all that I knew they were vampires. "You... knew I knew that right?" I asked hopefully. "We did." Alice and Edward said at the same time. I was relieved. "Oh, Emily," Edward added. "Do you play any instruments?" **(A/N: These are the real things I play. O....kay. Just kinda wanted to put that out there.... BYE.) **I thought he might ask that. "Well, I play the clarinet at school. At home, I play the flute in my spare time, and I can play a couple of songs on the piano. And this year, I was in the choir, if that counts as an instrument." "Maybe you could teach her sometime, Edward." Esme suggested. "Maybe." He muttered. "You'll be sleeping in our room, since we have the only bed." Alice said. "Don't worry, Jasper will hunt more often. Let's go get settled in." I remembered something. "Well, I don't have any other clothes. They're gone now." She shrugged. "It's allright. We can share clothes." "I had a vision I think I should tell you about." I nodded. She started in an ominous tone. "I saw you... as a vampire."

_TO BE CONTINUED......._

_A/N: Wow, my longest chapter yet. I don't own Twilight. Or TWILIGHT!!!!!1!!!!! WAAAAAHHH!!! Bye!_

ILJH732


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

_Previously..._

_'She began in an ominous tone. " I saw you.... as a vampire."'_

_Now, moving on..._

"I think it was next week. I don't know why you'll be changed or by whom, but it's gonna happen soon." HOLY STINKIN' CRAP. This is totally awesome. Alice's face went blank, her golden eyes almost transparent, as if she were looking at something else, something far away. (A/N: Whew, long sentence!) Her eyes fluttered quickly while she came back to reality. "I know who's going to change you now." Alice stated. "Who?" I asked quietly. "It's Carlisle. I still don't know why. Maybe he will tell us. I believe he's in his office. Wanna go ask?" OK was what I mouthed. We walked quietly to Carlisle's study. We creaked open the door. Carlisle was reading. "Hi, Alice. Emily. Do you need something?" Alice nodded. "Yes. I just had a vision that you were going to change Emily." Carlisle started to explain. "I was thinking about doing it tomorrow. Her family isn't in a very healthy condition. Alice, please look into their future." Alice nodded quickly, and then silence. After about a minute or so, Alice frowned. "Her mother will pass away tonight, her father tomorrow. Her brother will live though." I gasped, and almost choked on my own spit. Then, the tears came. Edward walked in quietly. He crouched down and picked me up in his arms. "I heard what's going to happen. I'm sorry. Please don't cry. Tomorrow will be a better day." He started to hum something.(A/N: * cough * Bella's lullaby * cough *) I slowly drifted to sleep. My dream felt short. It was a deer, quietly grazing in the woods. Then a vampire leaped gracefully and killed it. I realized it was Edward, from the beginning of the Twilight movie. My eyes flew open. I was laying in Alice and Jasper's room."Morning, sleepyhead!" Alice said. "Time to eat some breakfast." I slowly got out of bed. Alice had already laid out a new outfit for me on some hangers. I slipped the terquiose T-shirt and jeans on. I walked down the stairs, and smelled bacon and eggs. My eyes popped open when everyone, including Rosalie, said "Good morning!" in harmony. I looked down at my watch. AUG 25, It read. I gasped with joy. It was my birthday!

_TO BE CONTINUED...._

_A/N: Allright, I think this chapter sucked. Well, the next chapter SHOULD be coming tomorrow, but I don't know. The next chapter will be a lot longer. BYE!_

_ILJH732 ;)_


End file.
